The Key
by lynco9228
Summary: For the TC Facebook group: Here's my imagination of how the key came to be! Enjoy!


Liza sighed contentedly, nuzzling her head into the crook of Charles shoulder and breathing in his delectable scent, a combination of cologne, soap and his favorite dark roast coffee. She wished she could bottle it up and carry it around with her.

"That was quite a way to spend a lunch break. I could get used to that." Charles said huskily, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Who knew that buying a bed for someone could elicit such a reaction? He'd been delighted when Liza had shown up on his doorstep for a surprise visit, and they had spent the better part of the last hour rolling around in his bed. Liza had been more than enthusiastic in her methods of thanking him, and they lay tangled in a mess of sheets and intertwined limbs.

Liza smiled up at him and leaned in, planting a kiss on his chest and wrapping an arm across him. "You deserved it, mister. Plus, now I don't have to go to the gym later. 2 for 1 deal."

Charles chuckled, pulling her closer to him. "Ahhh, so the truth finally reveals itself. I'm just a piece of gym equipment to you, am I?"

She giggled and sat up, leaning over to kiss him gently. "It's just a fringe benefit of being with you. One of many." She whispered against his lips, her hair brushing against his face. She climbed over him and slipped out of bed, gathering her clothes from the floor. She slipped her bra on and slid her dress back over her body as Charles watched her from his position on the bed. She frowned, looking around at the floor.

"Where's my underwear?"

Charles chuckled and stretched his arms out. "I, uh, think that they might be in the hallway. Or on the stairs." He smiled as she threw him an exasperated look and strode out of the room, barefoot, returning a few seconds later with her missing garment in hand. She slipped them on, watching Charles as she did so. His eyes darkened and he felt his body stir in response to her. How he wished they could spend the rest of the day, hell the rest of the week, locked up in this bedroom together. Just the two of them. No work, no kids, no obligations. But they both had obligations to attend to. She needed to return to the office, and he had a meeting with Zane.

Liza sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, slipping on her shoes. Charles sat up, pushing her hair to one side and began kissing her on the neck. Liza moaned, leaning into him.

"If you're trying to get me back into bed, it's not going to work."

"Try me. I can be very persuasive." He whispered, his words muffled against her skin. Liza turned her head, meeting his lips with hers, and he wrapped one hand around her neck, pulling her into a searing kiss. With his other hand he reached into his bedside table, pulling out a small square, Tiffany blue box. He pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. "I've got something for you."

"What's this?" She shook the box, which faintly rattled.

Chuckling, Charles planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Just open it, will you?"

Liza smiled, and seeing the anticipation on his face, slowly, almost tortuously, pulled the ribbon off of the box. She opened it to find a silver keyring with an opened book charm dangling from it. Liza looked up at him, curious.

"There's something else in there. Take a look."

She lifted up the key ring and the white cushion it rested on, looking down at the bottom of the box.

"Charles. Is this….?" She glanced up at him, her eyes warm and full of love. "Are you giving me a key to your house?" When he nodded, she leaned in and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him softly.

"I want this to be your home, too, Liza." He pulled away, taking her hand in his. "I know you have a home with Maggie, but I want this home, my home, to be yours too. I want to share my life with you, Liza, in every way possible. I want you to be able to come and go as you please. I want your face to be the first that I see when I walk into the door at night. And vice versa. I love you."

Liza's heart swelled. It was the first time he had said those three words directly to her, and oh, it felt so good. For both of them to finally express how they truly felt. She'd loved him for a long time, and knew that when she said it, she meant so much more than those 3 words.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and clutching the key in her hand. She'd have to talk to Maggie about letting him have a key to the loft. She wanted to return the gesture. Pulling back, she kissed him softly before pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"Home is wherever I'm with you."


End file.
